


Only for you

by Torishire



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!Ryan, Babies, Coma, Crying, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Fem! Jack, Fights, Grief, Healing, I'm Going to Hell, Injury, M/M, Makeups, Multi, Pain, Photographer Gavin, Proposals, Realizations, Sex, Tears, Yelling, also flash backs, gavins pov unless specified other wise, gta verse, marriges, more tags to add later, not fake ah but living in los santos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torishire/pseuds/Torishire





	Only for you

I pace the floor anger bubbling he should've been home three hours ago, I hear the front door open and I hurry over crossing my arms over my chest as he closes the door behind him."Where the hell have you been it's midnight!" I start and he jumps slightly turning to face me "I was at the studio I told you this morning I might run late, I've been.." "Late is an hour or two not four without even a call?? Seriously Ryan at this point I find it hard to believe that you were at the studio?!?! And who the hell is Jeremy and why is he calling the house looking for you?!?!" I huff digging my nails into my arm "Really Gavin? You think that lowly of me that i'd cheat on you! We've been together seven years and you think I'd honestly do that to you?!?! And Jeremy is someone who's helping me with some projects at work!" His voice raises but I'm too upset to care, "Admit it Ryan you don't wanna be here anymore your tired of me, but you don't wanna break up with me.. I mean it's been weeks since you even touched me!" He rolls his eyes "What are you hoping to accomplish by accusing me of things you've made up to be true? Have the past few years meant nothing to YOU? And we haven't had sex because every time I try to initiate you push me away.."

The air in the room is thick "I think i'll go drive the two hours to stay with Geoff and Jack tonight, we can talk about this in the morning I don't have the energy to argue or be yelled at.." He states picking his coat back up "If you don't love me anymore just say it why are you running.." I growl and he sighs opening the door "I love you too much to do this right now, I love you no matter what and I honestly wish I knew why you've been acting like this lately; who has you thinking I'm cheating... But like I said we can talk in the morning I love you.." He leaves and as I hear his footsteps retreating I scream into the emptiness of the apartment. My chest aches as I drag myself to bed, tears fighting to slip down my cheeks. I crawl into the center of our shared bed and curl into myself, as I allow myself to relax into the bed and process I find myself doubting myself..I mean I'm angry over some hypothetical conversation with Michael that got things bubbling in my head... I sigh I'll apologize in the morning...

 

2:00 am*

 

I wake up to the phone ringing and I groan rolling out of bed, I stumble a few steps over to the chord less phone and pick it up "Hello?" "Hello is this Gavin Free," I blink slightly "Yes it is whose calling" The line is silent a second "Mr. Free there's been an accident and were going to need you to come down to the hospital and fill out some forms.." My heart jumps into my throat and my chest tightens "ye-yeah i'll be-i'll be there as fast as I can," I hang up and quickly call Michael "Gavin I swear to god it's fucking two am..." "Michael I need to go to the hospital, somethings happened to Ryan and I have to go now..." I my voice breaks at the end and I hear him shuffling on the line, "I'll be there In five minutes." I hang up and pull on my jeans as I stumble through the apartment to the door, I grab my keys and slip on my shoes before hurrying out I lock the door and stumble my way down the stairs. By the time I step into the cool air Michael's already pulled up outside, I slide into the car and he pulls back out onto the busy los santos street. "What the Fuck is going on Gavin? Why is he in the hospital at two am???" I swallow my knees bouncing as we drive.

"He got home at midnight and We got into a fight... Well I yelled and he went to go stay with Jack and Geoff for the night..." I feel like i'm about to vomit as we turn the next corner and pull up at the next stop light,"Jesus.." We drive the rest of the way in silence and the closer we get the worse the feeling of being sick gets, we reach the front doors and I slide out quickly "I'll meet you in there i'm going to go park." I hurry into the hospital to the front desk "Hi my Names Gavin Free and I just got a call from a Doctor that my boyfriends been in an accident.." She types a few things into her computer and hits her paging button to call the Dr, "He should be here in just a second hun." I nod wringing my hands together as my body starts to tremble slightly, "Mr free?" I turn and a grey haired balding man approaches me "Yes you called about my Boyfriend, where is he is he okay?" He places a hand on my shoulder and guides me to the empty seating area, "I'm Dr young, Your boyfriend was in a t bone accident with a truck. The truck Ran through a red when the driver passed out at the wheel, he smashed your boyfriends car into a tree.." He pauses and i feel my heart sink and the bile rising in my throat.

"He's in very critical condition, Right now we have him in surgery I just you to fill out some paper work," I nod unable to find my words.I feel a hand on my shoulder as Michael sits down beside me, "I'm going to go grab the paperwork and give you a moment." Dr young gets up and walks back over to the desk, I swallow hard as my stomach turns at all the thoughts about the argument last night flood my brain. I get to my feet and hurry to the closest bathroom, I don't even manage to close the door before i'm vomiting into the porcelain bowl.I feel someone rubbing at my back ,as I sob between retches Michael rubs my back. By the time i'm Able to get up again flush the toilet and return to the waiting room the dr's waiting for me, I sit back down and he goes over the paper work slipping a pen into my hand before excusing himself to tend to some other patients."You want me to call Geoff and Jack and Let them know?" I nod filling in the areas I was told to as Michael leaves me stepping back outside to make the calls, I fill the forms quickly and set the clip board aside pressing my face into my palms. I should've just shut up...

I should've just let it go for the night and talked with him rationally about it in the morning, the tears start flowing again and i drop my shoulders pressing the balls of my hands into my eyes. I let myself cry as I feel an arm drape over my shoulders, " Jack and Geoff are on their way.." I nod wiping at my face as I lean against Michael "What if he doesn't wake up Michael...What.. What if he.." I break down into heavy sobs again as he holds me closer, "don't think like that Gav he's gonna be fine... It's gonna take a while but he'll make it he's gonna pull through, Ryan's a tough son of a bitch..." But even as he says it I can hear he's trying to convince himself too, i chew on the inside of my cheek "The last things I said to him were in anger Michael.. I didn't even tell him I loved him before he left..." The tears keep falling as we sit quietly, when I look back up at the clock it's four am and I sigh as the doors open and I hear Jack and Geoff hurrying in. 

"Jesus christ Gavin what's going on?!" Jack pulls me up into her chest hugging me tightly, i hug her back but I can't find my words as I burst back into tears. I hear Michael giving them a run down as Jack sits down with me, she rubs circles on my him as i hiccup unable to cry anymore. "What am I gonna do Jack..." I mumble pressing my face further into her side, "We gotta just think positive love it's all gonna be okay..." She does her best to reassure me as Geoff sits on the other side of me placing a hand on the top of my head, "I was wondering why he hadn't pulled up at the house yet..." He says his voice soft as he sighs gently, I squeeze my eyes shut to try and focus on my breathing. "Mr Free.." I snap my eyes back open and looking up Dr.young's walking back over to us, "so we've managed to stabilize his vitals and the surgeries were as i'd call them successes... Unfortunately we won't know how bad the damage actually is to his brain until he wakes up..."He pauses sighing "If he wakes up.." My chest tightens more "Wh-what do you mean if..." He licks his lips "He's in a coma right now, in the accident he hit his head pretty badly. We did our best with the surgeries and scans to fix what we could but we won't know if we fixed it all until he wakes, but with this much trauma at this point and time we're unsure if he'll wake up..."

My stomach drops and I can't hold myself up, Jack's doing her best to hug me to her side. My body shakes but I can't cry anymore my eyes burn and my throat aches, "You can all go see him now though we've moved him to a proper room. The nurses should just be finishing up getting him set up, i'm sorry I don't have any better news..." Jack thanks him and helps me up, I keep my head down as the doctor leads us all to his room. I manage to let go of Jack as the doctor and nurses leave the room, as I step closer to the bed i feel myself drop. Michael helps me up to a chair and It's hard to keep what little composure I have in the moment, there's wires and tubes every where, he's covered in bandages and bruises, his lip is split I can't keep my breathing steady. Jack kneels next to me pulling me into her shoulder, nobody in the room says a word not that I think any of us really has a lot to say.... I don't know how much time goes before Michael has to leave and Geoff goes to get coffee but soon it's just Jack and I watching the small rise and falls in his chest, "Gavin," she starts her voice soft and calming. "Sweetheart this isn't your fault..." I shake my head making her let me go so I can sit up as she sits up in her own chair, "No Jack this is my fault! I was being stupid and I wasn't thinking, If I would have just bloody listened he and I would be home right now..."

I pause letting my eyes dart over to him on the bed " he's in here because I was stupid and I can't do anything to fix it... He might not wake up and it's my fault.." I feel fresh tears starting and I wipe them away quickly as she places a hand on my knee, "sweetheart.." She's cut off as Geoff walks back in a tray of coffee's in one hand and a small bag of food in the other,"Thought you guys might need something in your stomachs.." His tone is flat as he hands Jack the tray of coffee's before fishing in the bag and pulling out a wrapped sandwich, he offers it my way and I shake my head "thanks but no thanks I don't think I could keep it down," I get up and move to sit myself on the edge of the bed letting my fingertips just barely reach his.We sit in silence other than the sound of wrappers opening and the beeping of the machines, I toe off my shoes and pull my knees to my chest careful not to touch anything. I rest my forehead on my knees and squeeze my eyes shut, I try to let my mind wander to think of anything happier than where we are now... All I can think about is the day we met....

 

7 years and two weeks prior*

"Seriously Gavin this is beautiful! " Matt says placing a hand on my shoulder and I smile sipping at my champagne "Well let's hope its Beautiful enough to win in the photography category," I reply glancing around the room at all the people. "I'm sure you'll win your miles above these other photographers, and i'm not just saying that because i'm your boss.." I smirk as he's pulled away, I take one more look at my photograph I start wandering around the studio. As I look at all of the other submissions for each category My confidence Is boosted as I look at the works from other galleries, I could even win top of the night at this rate.. I'm feeling pretty good until I reach a large painting and i'm floored, The detail is amazing and the color pallet if I hadn't been close enough to tell it was a painting I would've thought it was a photograph. As I bend over to read the plaque for the name of the artist I feel someone watching me, standing up I glance over Jumping slightly as i'm met with a pair of crystal blue eyes. "Can I help you?" I ask stepping back and placing my champagne flute onto a passing tray, he chuckles "I was about to ask you the same thing, I mean you've been staring at my painting for a good minute now.." 

I smirk crossing my arms over my chest "Well I was just wondering who could paint something so juvenile.." His eyes get big for a moment only for his face to return to a relaxed smirk as he copies my posture, "Funny I was wondering who took the photograph over in the corner; I swear they let anyone with an I phone into these competitions.." I let out a small gasp in offense "You wish it was an I phone photo, that's the only way your primary piece would even get close to winning anything!" I catch a sparkle in his eye as I smile, "How about a little wager then?" He offers mirroring my smile "I'm listening..." "If I win In my category or anything else you have to let me take you on a date," my heart flutters "Ans if I win?" He smiles "Name your price.." I feel blush creeping up the back of my neck "If I win you have to give me painting lessons twice a week until i'm okay at painting..." I fumble out and he chuckles extending a hand "Your on.." "Gavin, And your name?" I ask shaking his hand "Ryan.." As he releases my hand the sound of the buzzer goes off and stepping a little ways away we watch the judges take the stage, My heart thumps hard against my chest as they start going through each category. 

There's applause in between and when they reach my category I hold my breath, They say my name and i'm floored I smile as there's applause and glancing over to Ryan I stick my tongue out cheekily. They go through a few more categories until they reach Ryan's, they call his name and I glance over and he winks at me. I can't help but smile and roll my eyes, As they reach for top in show I close the distance between Ryan and I. As I go to congratulate him I hear both of our names called again and i'm momentarily confused, he drapes an arm over my shoulders and leans into my ear "Guess we both won two so how about a painting date?" The blush works it's way to my cheeks as he leans back, reaching into his pocket he pulls out his cell phone and hands it to me. I quickly input my number before handing him back his phone, "I expect a call within the next few days.." He laughs his arm still draped over my shoulders "Don't worry I wouldn't wait any longer than a day.."

 

Present day *

 

"Gavvers.." I wake up with a slight start as Geoff shakes me slightly,"Hey bud why don't I take you home for a while you can change and get something to eat then we can come right back..." I swallow slightly glancing back over at Ryan "I..I guess.." I release my legs sliding my shoes back on, "How long was I sleeping?" He shrugs as I get to my feet, "Maybe an hour or two not long.." I glance around "Where's..." "She's in the bathroom don't worry we won't leave him alone.." I nod following him out to the car, he unlocks the car and I slide in putting on the seat belt as he starts the car.And we pull out onto the street, I yawn leaning my forehead against the window as he drives. "Do you want me to stay or..." I sigh softly "would you mind staying? I honestly don't wanna be alone..." Looking over he nods giving a gentle smile and i turn my gaze back to my lap,he pulls up to the apartment and we make the slow trek upstairs. Unlocking the door I kick off my shoes and trudge to the bedroom stopping at the door, "I'm going to go for a shower..." I state it more as fact than anything as i continue to the bathroom, at least for a few minutes I can close my eyes and pretend this is all some bad dream.

I flick on the bathroom light and close the door behind me , slowly peeling off my clothes I turn the shower on a little hotter than I usually like it. I exhale slowly stepping into the shower I close the shower door behind me, i close my eyes and let the water run down my body.As I run my fingers through my hair I can hear the phone ring in the bedroom, I groan stepping out of the water grabbing a towel I stomp to the phone. "Hello?" I answer slightly annoyed "Umm Hi is Ryan there?" I swallow "No why who is this?" There's a pause "This is Jeremy from work is he okay?" My throat feels tight as my heart beats in my ears, "No..No he's.. You should probably come here and we can talk about it in person..." I give him the address and before he can say anything else I hang up.I walk back to the shower and step inside, today is going to be a mixed bag and I'm not looking forward to what's ahead...


End file.
